Los viejos amores
by jupter
Summary: Los recuerdos no dejan de atormentar a Craig,,, El vive con su novio Kyle, pero a su mente vuelven los recuerdos de sus 3 amores... Cada uno de ellos mas valioso que el anterior... Crenny... Cromas... Y por ultimo Creek


**Los viejos amores**

**(Leon Gieco)**

**By:Jupter**

* * *

Ay... otra vez...

Llego a mi casa de la facultad (estoy estudiando cinematografia) y saludo a mi novio. El se llama Kyle, y... de verdad no lo amo, el tampoco me ama, se que me engaña con su mejor amigo, pero eso no me afecta en lo mas minimo. Creo que nunca senti nada por el, y solo seguimos juntos porque estamos acostumbrados a convivir todos los dias.

Todos los dias ceno solo, ya que el se va a la cama a estudiar, casi no dialogamos, solo pronunciamos falsos "te amo" antes de dormir.

Alguien vio ese cuento que ahora es usado por todos... "Cuento de Navidad"? Bueno, yo me siento como ese viejo al que lo visitan los espiritus. Bueno, a mi tambien me visitan tres... no se como llamarlos...recuerdos? visiones? no lo se...

En el cuento hay 3 espiritus...

El primero afecta un poco al viejo...

El segundo un poco mas...

Pero el tercero hace que el viejo decida dar un giro a su vida...

Me llamo Craig Tucker. Bueno... he aqui la historia de mis... Viejos amores...

**_Vienen a visitarte de tanto en tanto_**

**_Ellos solos se anuncian_**

**_en un sueño liviano,_**

**_juntan las manos_**

**_Son los viejos amores que te recorren,_**

**_laberinto de flores_**

**_aunque no los nombres_**

Mi primer amor:

_Su nombre era Kenny... Sali con el unos 4 meses a los 15 años. Yo lo queria, pero nuestra relacion era puro sexo... _

Ahora veo en frente de mi cama (al lado mio Kyle duerme pesadamente) una figura alta, un cuerpo perfecto, cabello rubio, sip! Ese era el sexy Kenny que yo recordaba...

-Recuerdas las veces en las que haciamos el amor el baño de la escuela?-

Jajajaja este recuerdo... siempre haciendome acordar de nuestras travesuras.

-Lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer...- Digo con expresion soñadora, el solo sonrie. Eso paso hace ya siete años? Kenny era mas divertido que Kyle.

**_Tienen forma de aire y dos aromas_**

**_de siempre conocidos_**

**_Nadie puede cambiar_**

**_la música de sus palabras_**

**_Son los viejos amores que se aparecen_**

**_sin querer, de repente,_**

**_aunque no los nombres_**

Mi segundo amor:

_Su nombre era Thomas... Ay... salimos 5 meses a mis 16 años... lo amaba, amaba sus grocerias, amaba que era timido..._

-Recuerdas los CHUPA VERGA dias que pasabamos en el lago viendo a la nada tomados de las manos?-

Adorables momentos... El recuerdo de Thomas siempre me trae adorables momentos...

-Claro que si... - Le digo cerrando los ojos intentando visualisar mejor la situacion. Paso hace 6 años... seis largos años... me volteo a ver esos rizos pelirrojos en la almohada de al lado... Odio profundamente a Kyle.

**_Esos que te rescatan de algún abismo,_**

**_los que dan la sonrisa,_**

**_llaman esta mañana domingo por la ventana_**

**_Son los viejos amores que están adentro,_**

**_siempre latiendo,_**

**_aunque no los nombres_**

Mi tercer amor:

_Su nombre era Tweek... Tweek Tweak, era el chico perfecto para mi... Amaba sus tics, sus ojos descomunalmente grandes, verdes, su pequeño cuerpo, su temblorosa voz... TODO EL... Fue el mayor amor de mi vida, salimos durante 4 años... nos separamos cuando tuve que venir a estudiar, el no queria dejar South Park... _

Como los otros recuerdos, el tambien iba a decir algo... -Recuerdas- Pero en ese momento lo interrumpi._  
_

-Recuerdo todo lo que vivi contigo Tweek. Fuiste el gran amor de mi vida... Y ahora que lo pienso, al carajo los estudios! Al carajo este pendejo de Kyle! Yo no quiero seguir recordandote, yo quiero estar contigo.- Dicho esto, me levante rapida, pero silenciosamente, me vesti, guarde muchas de mis cosas en una valija, tome un abrigo, las llaves del auto y sali en direccion a South Park.

En la mesa de luz deje un papel _"Te odio" _fue lo que leyo mi pelirrojo ex-novio.

Llegue al pueblo a eso de las 10 de la mañana...una hora perfecta para ir a tomar un cafe.

Hace mucho no la visitaba, pero la cafeteria estaba casi igual. A lo lejos divise una desordenada y perfecta cabellera rubia y un tembloroso cuerpo. Me sente en la barra a esperar ser atendido.

-Bienvenido a la cafete-CRAIG?- Grito sorprendido. Se veia igual de lindo como lo recordaba.

-Hola Tweekers!- Digo alegremente.

-Hola- Dijo intentando guardar la compostura -Que quiere?- Pregunto como si yo fuera un cliente mas.

-A ti...- Dije en un tono de voz algo seductor.

Tweek se abalanzo sobre mi abrazandome. Cuando nos separamos de ese abrazo le di un beso en los labios...

-Tu recuerdo no ha dejado de atormentarme- Le dije.

-El tuyo a mi tampoco-

Y volvimos a unir nuestros labios.

Como lo dije...En mi vida regresaban 3 amores...El primero me afecta un poco...El segundo un poco mas...Pero el tercero hace yo decida dar un giro a mi vida...

**_Son los viejos amores que te recorren,_**

**_laberinto de flores_**

**_aunque no los nombres_**

* * *

**_Espero les haya gustado, ojala dejen reviews!_**

**_Me parecio algo extraño mi fic, pero creo que esta bien... xD_**

**_Besos, las amoo_**


End file.
